Raphaël, MD : Histoires Extraordinaires de la Médecine
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Quand on est le seul soignant disponible pour un bon milliard d'anges, il faut s'attendre à des situations plus ou moins inattendues... Suivez donc Raphaël dans ses tentatives de réparer les dégâts que s'infligent ses frères et sœurs plus déjantés les uns que les autres !
1. Chapter 1

**Réaction allergique**

« Alors ! » s'exclama Raphaël, « qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Assise sur les genoux de sa gardienne en dépit de ses huit ans, Hester faisait sa mine la plus grincheuse, bizarrement accentuée par ses yeux rouges et bouffis. La peau de son visage était également rougeâtre, et pelait légèrement. De son côté, Sitaël arborait sa mine la plus terrifiée.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle a attrapé ça » déclara d'emblée l'ange aux ailes bleutées. « Je fais attention pourtant ! Elle va se coucher tôt, elle ne va jamais au soleil sans protection, elle mange sain, et je ne lui donne jamais des arachides, tu sais bien qu'elle est allergique aux arachides, c'est toi qui la suit ! »

« Ou-i » confirma distraitement Raphaël – avec lui seul en charge de la santé de ses frères et sœurs, qui d'autre aurait pu suivre Hester ?

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de la fillette qui gardait les yeux rivés par terre, et lui souleva gentiment le menton. Elle évitait de le fixer directement.

_De quoi tu as honte, ma puce ?_

Il fit glisser un doigt sur la joue ronde, s'attardant quelques secondes sur les pelures qui se détachaient.

« C'est grave ? » interrogea Sitaël avec angoisse.

« Hester, ouvre la bouche » ordonna le guérisseur sans répondre.

La fillette s'exécuta. Raphaël lorgna pendant une ou deux secondes, puis fit signe de refermer. Il s'intéressa ensuite aux yeux enflés de la gamine.

« Allergie au nickel » lâcha-t-il.

Sitaël fronça les sourcils.

« Du nickel ? Mais c'est du métal, ça, non ? »

« Effectivement » confirma Raphaël. « Mais c'est utilisé comme composant pour beaucoup de choses. Comme le fil dentaire, les soudures… Le maquillage de Rachel… »

Hester rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Sitaël.

« Écoute, ma puce » fit doucement Raphaël, « c'est normal de vouloir être jolie. Tu es une fille, et c'est bien connu, les filles aiment se faire belles. Seulement, ça ne se fait pas de chiper le maquillage de sa grande sœur. Tu crois qu'elle était contente après, Rachel ? »

« Elle en a plein, du maquillage » marmonna la fillette.

« Mais ça te plairait à toi, qu'on se serve de tes affaires sans demander la permission ? » interrogea le guérisseur.

Hester secoua la tête. Raphaël pinça les lèvres.

« C'était du mascara, et… ? »

« La pommade à l'argile verte… »

« Hester ! Comment as-tu osé ? » explosa Sitaël, écarlate.

« A ta place, je ne la gronderais pas trop » lança Raphaël en se relevant. « Je me souviens de l'écharpe de Sabriel, tu sais… »

L'ange aux ailes bleutées rougit et toussa dans son poing. Le guérisseur lui tourna le dos et entreprit de fouiller dans son placard.

« Crème à la cortisone ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant un petit pot en verre jaune. « Application sur les paupières le matin et le soir avant de se coucher. Et pour la pelade, une crème hydratante toute simple. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, toutes les deux. »

« Raphaël, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi » déclara Sitaël, rayonnante.

« Merci de rien » rétorqua le guérisseur avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la petite fille. « Quand à toi, Hester, attends d'avoir treize ans pour te maquiller, veux-tu ? »

« Mais je suis moche… » protesta la fillette en sourdine.

Raphaël eut un sourire en coin.

« A ta place, je ne m'en ferais pas trop. Tu penses que Lucifer a toujours été le plus bel ange entre nous tous ? »

Les yeux jaunes de l'enfant scintillèrent.

« Il ne l'était pas ? »

« Et bien, disons que la puberté, ça donne vraiment _beaucoup _de boutons. »

Hester pouffa, son mal-être envolé.

En regardant partir ses deux jeunes sœurs, le guérisseur se dit que Lucifer allait probablement le tuer pour avoir parlé du sujet tabou, alias ses problèmes de puberté. Mais bon, après tout, il l'avait fait pour réconforter Hester.

Le travail du guérisseur, ce n'était pas seulement de soigner les corps. Il fallait aussi s'occuper des âmes.

**Et voilà ce qui arrive quand j'entre dans une période Dr House. Si vous voulez me faire des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai glissé sur mon presse-papiers**

L'air absent, Raphaël pénétra dans son bureau en sirotant une gorgée de café au lait. Normalement, en début d'après-midi, il ne voyait pas passer grand-monde, mais par conscience professionnelle, il fallait bien qu'il jette un coup d'œil dans la salle d'attente avant de s'installer tranquillement pour bouquiner…

Il y avait deux personnes dans la salle d'attente. Virgile et Zacharie. Debout. Et l'air vraiment, vraiment _très _embarrassés.

Poussant un gros soupir, le guérisseur les invita d'un geste à pénétrer dans la salle de consultation. Les deux anges adolescents s'exécutèrent, mais restèrent debout. Alors que normalement, ils auraient dû s'asseoir sur le lit bas. Voyez donc ça.

« Lequel a besoin de mes services ? » interrogea Raphaël d'un ton las.

Virgile désigna du doigt Zacharie qui n'en menait pas large du tout. Raphaël posa sa tasse de café sur une petite table où il posait aussi ses instruments et prit son air le plus sérieux.

« Bon ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Zacharie se mordilla la lèvre et regarda Virgile dont les ailes grises se pliaient et se repliaient nerveusement.

« Ben, heu… C'est Zach qui a mal au… dans le… »

Le pauvre Virgile bafouillait et rougissait tellement que Raphaël le prit en pitié.

« Mauvaise chute ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça » se hâta de confirmer l'adolescent soulagé. « Il a glissé et il est tombé… »

« Sur mon Rubik's Cube » avoua piteusement son congénère.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu es tombé sur un de tes gadgets de bureau, c'est malheureux, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de mon assistance… »

Rouge comme une écrevisse, Zacharie se tordit les mains.

« Ben en fait, le, heum, le cube, ah, il s'est coincé… »

« Dans le rectum » acheva Virgile.

L'espace d'une seconde, le cerveau de l'Archange se bloqua complètement.

« Tu as glissé et tu es tombé sur ton _Rubik's Cube _? Qui est allé se loger dans ton _rectum _? » répéta-il avec incrédulité.

« …Oui. »

L'espace d'une minute, Raphaël resta sans voix, puis il poussa un gros soupir et se passa une main sur la figure.

« Écoutez » commença-t-il. « Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que vous fassiez des expériences sexuelles. C'est, heum, c'est de votre âge. Mais franchement, aller s'enfoncer des objets dans l'anus, ça peut réellement être dangereux, alors pour l'amour de Père, abstenez-vous de refaire ce genre d'âneries… »

« Mais puisqu'il te dit qu'il a glissé ! » s'écria Virgile pendant que Zacharie s'absorbait dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. _Père, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

« Très bien » finit-il par lâcher. « Zach, tu as glissé. J'espère pour toi – et pour moi – que ce _genre d'évènements _ne se reproduira plus, c'est bien clair ? »

« Tout à fait » déclara précipitamment Zacharie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » demanda Virgile avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Pour toute réponse, Raphaël s'empara d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc et commença à les enfiler. Les deux adolescents devinrent immédiatement verts.

« Heu… » gémit Zacharie. « Il n'y a pas d'autre… »

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » rétorqua sombrement le guérisseur. « Zach, allonge-toi sur le ventre, veux-tu ? »

**(****)**

« Encore merci » dit Virgile qui soutenait un Zacharie plus mort que vif.

« Je peux plus marcher » gémit l'ange aux ailes brunes.

Raphaël agita un index menaçant.

« J'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Plus jamais de glissade ! »

« Je crois qu'il a compris » lâcha Virgile après un coup d'œil à son frère.

Le guérisseur regarda partir les deux jeunes anges en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans l'esprit de ses cadets pour qu'ils commettent de pareilles idioties ? Encore heureux que les Archanges sachent se montrer responsables, _eux_…

Lorsqu'il alla regarder dans la salle d'attente, Michel patientait dans la pièce. Debout.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » lâcha Raphaël avec un brin de mauvaise humeur.

Michel se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est assez délicat… Pourrais-je te parler en privé ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, le guérisseur fit signe à son frère aîné d'entrer dans la salle de consultation. Michel entra… mais ne s'assit pas.

Raphaël crut s'étrangler.

« Ah non ! » suffoqua-t-il. « Ne me dis que tu viens de glisser et de tomber sur ton Rubik's Cube ! »

Les yeux verts de Michel s'écarquillèrent.

« Heu non… C'est pas un Rubik's Cube, c'est… mon presse-papiers… »

« Le presse-papiers que t'a offert Naomi ? » interrogea le guérisseur d'une voix mourante.

Le Prince des Archanges acquiesça craintivement.

Raphaël tourna le dos à son frère et commença à se frapper la tête contre le mur.

**Pour information, il y a des gens qui s'enfoncent VRAIMENT ce genre d'objets dans les orifices...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complication inattendue**

Raphaël jaugea d'un œil critique la jeune fille assise sur le lit bas de la salle de consultation. Elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau, des ailes d'un bleu si profond qu'elles en paraissaient noires également, et des yeux argentés scintillant comme des étoiles.

En résumé, Lailah, l'Ange de la nuit, incarnait parfaitement ce qu'elle était supposée représenter.

Et Raphaël ne voyait pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout _pourquoi elle était venue le consulter.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » lança-t-il, en mentant honteusement.

La fille renifla, l'air au comble de la misère.

« Ah, si tu savais ! » gémit-elle.

Ça y était, le manège était en marche.

« Je n'en peux plus, franchement ! Les envies bizarres au milieu de la nuit, ça pouvait encore aller – même si des harengs marinés, c'est dur à trouver à deux heures du matin, mais Adriel ne se plaint jamais – mais depuis cinq jours, je n'arrête pas de vomir, je reste au lit jusqu'à pas d'heure, et j'ai mal au dos, tu n'imagines pas ! Alors, là, j'en ai marre ! »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se détourna un instant de la jeune fille pour fourrager dans un de ses placards – celui où il rangeait ses instruments – puis tendit ce qu'il avait été chercher à Lailah qui parut confuse.

« Un thermomètre ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« Mets-moi ça dans ta bouche et relève ta robe » ordonna le guérisseur.

Sidérée, l'adolescente s'exécuta néanmoins. Raphaël se pencha, plissant les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut la ligne de poils sombres qui partait du nombril de la jeune fille. Et puis, sans crier gare, il pinça le sein gauche de Lailah qui réagit aussitôt.

« AÏE ! Mais… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le guérisseur lui enleva le thermomètre de la bouche et considéra le résultat affiché.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » commenta-il sombrement.

« Quoi ? C'est grave ? » paniqua Lailah en laissant retomber sa robe.

« Effectivement. Tu as une sorte de… parasite. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Un parasite ? Genre une douve ? Il faut que tu m'en débarrasses ! »

« J'irais contre les commandements de Père en faisant ça » répliqua Raphaël.

L'adolescente le fixa d'un air désorienté.

« Mais, heu… Je comprends pas. »

« Très bien » soupira le guérisseur. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des enfants, ici ? »

« …Un enfant est le plus grand cadeau que puisse te faire la personne que tu aimes. »

« Et Adriel t'aime tellement que tu va devenir la mère de son enfant dans… Je dirais six semaines ? » lâcha le guérisseur qui hésitait un peu sur la date.

Lailah s'étrangla net.

« QUOI ! MOI ? »

« Oui, toi » grinça l'ange aux yeux bruns, qui avait subitement les tympans en purée.

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il venait de la poignarder.

« Oh, Père. Je suis morte » gémit-elle.

« Vu ton âge et le fait que c'est ta première grossesse, je dirais plutôt que tu as vingt pour cent de chances de mourir » répliqua Raphaël. « Il y a de la marge ! »

Lailah se passa les mains sur la figure.

« C'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'il y a sept semaines, Adriel et moi on s'est disputés. J'ai claqué la porte, et je suis allée boire un coup avec Isaiah… J'étais furieuse ! » déclara-t-elle précipitamment. « J'étais furieuse et complètement bourrée et Isaiah, il est plutôt gentil, alors il a voulu me réconforter et… »

« Et vous avez fait les idiots ensemble » laissa tomber Raphaël.

« Oui » avoua piteusement Lailah.

Le guérisseur leva les yeux au plafond.

« Il va falloir faire un test » lança-t-il. « Histoire de savoir à _qui _attribuer la responsabilité de ton état. »

« Et si c'est pas Adriel, je suis finie » pleurnicha l'adolescente.

Raphaël lui jeta un regard aigu.

« Isaiah et Adriel ont bien tous les deux les yeux jaunes ? » lança-t-il. « Des cheveux bruns et les ailes plus ou moins violettes ? »

« Heu… oui » confirma l'adolescente qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son aîné.

« Et bien, tu as une solution de rechange » déclara brutalement l'Archange.

Lailah eut un hoquet.

« Mais… Je ne peux pas demander à Adriel d'élever le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas… c'est cruel ! »

« C'était cruel aussi de s'envoyer en l'air avec son meilleur ami » rétorqua Raphaël avant de quitter la pièce.

**(****)**

Le lendemain matin, Lailah patientait dans la salle d'attente, en compagnie d'un ange à peine plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, ses ailes indigo s'agitant nerveusement.

« Oh ! Quelle surprise ! » lâcha le guérisseur en coulant un regard sournois à la jeune fille. « Et vous venez pour… ? »

« C'est Lailah qui m'a dit qu'elle se sent bizarre depuis qu'on fait… euh » bafouilla Adriel. « Depuis qu'on a commencé à… »

« _Je vois_. » coupa Raphaël. « Effectivement, ça arrive qu'en se donnant du bon temps, on fasse attraper un petit quelque chose à son partenaire… »

Adriel aurait pu figurer dans une publicité pour antidépresseurs, vu la tête que l'annonce lui fit faire.

« Allez, on va bien voir si c'est grave ! » déclara l'Archange en faisant signe au couple d'entrer en salle de consultation.

« C'est quoi au juste, la procédure ? » interrogea Adriel avec anxiété une fois que lui et sa compagne se furent tous les deux assis.

« Je vais examiner vos grâces respectives » annonça Raphaël. « Pour ça, vous allez devoir me donner une main chacun. »

Les deux adolescents obéirent. Raphaël s'assura qu'il avait une bonne prise sur chacune des deux mains, puis ferma les yeux.

La grâce de chaque ange dégageait un ressenti particulier, une sorte d'écho. L'équivalent du code génétique pour les humains. Forcément, la grâce d'un nouveau-né ressemblerait à celle de ses géniteurs biologiques.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Raphaël rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? » fit anxieusement Adriel.

« Hm, oui, tu lui a refilé quelque chose » annonça le guérisseur. « Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Vous allez avoir un garçon. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Attends » bégaya Adriel. « Tu veux dire que Lailah… de _moi _? »

L'Archange lui dédia un sourire d'une blancheur sans défaut.

« Oui, de toi. Félicitations. »

Adriel poussa un hurlement de joie tandis que Lailah s'affaissait légèrement sous le coup du soulagement.

« Ma puce ! Mon cœur ! » roucoula le jeune homme en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras. « Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa vigoureusement.

Leurs deux grâces vibrèrent à l'unisson, entraînant une réaction de mimétisme chez le fœtus…

Raphaël sursauta.

Les deux jeunes anges rompirent aussitôt leur séance d'exhibition.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, Raphaël fit semblant d'être dégoûté.

« Et bien, j'apprécierais que vous évitiez de vous livrer à des indécences dans mon propre cabinet. Vous avez bien un lit chez vous, non ? »

Pouffant comme s'ils n'avaient que deux mille cinq cents ans, les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste.

Resté seul, Raphaël repensa à ce qu'il avait perçu.

Non pas une, mais _deux _minuscules grâces qui résonnaient avec celles de leurs géniteurs.

Des _jumeaux_.

Et Raphaël savait qu'aucun des anges ayant porté des jumeaux n'avait survécu à l'accouchement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cela s'appelle l'amour**

« Raphaël ! » hulula une voix désagréablement sonore.

Laissant échapper un grognement, le guérisseur entreprit de se lever du lit sur lequel il s'était effondré – un des lits de l'infirmerie. Hier, il avait terminé à une heure indécente, et comme souvent, il était resté dormir sur son lieu de travail à la place de rentrer dans son appartement…

Se passant une main sur la figure, il ne put s'empêcher de bailler sans la moindre élégance.

« Heu… ça va ? » demanda la voix, redescendue à un volume tolérable.

« Du café » grogna l'Archange sans grande politesse – il n'avait pas franchement le réveil gracieux.

Des pas sur le carrelage, puis un bip et un bruit de liquide qui coule. Raphaël prit machinalement la tasse qu'on lui mit dans la main et en siffla la moitié d'un seul coup. Il grimaça. Décidément, lui et le café noir…

Mieux réveillé, il vit les longues ailes vert et or et fronça les sourcils.

« Uriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à… »

L'Archange jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et manqua s'étouffer.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! »

« Sept heures et quart, je me réveille toujours au moins trente minutes avant » fit candidement le jeune ange.

Raphaël dévisagea son cadet avec effarement. Mais comment pouvait-on se lever aussi tôt ? Ça défiait l'entendement !

« Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend de venir sortir les gens du lit alors que c'est à peine le matin ! » s'écria le guérisseur.

Uriel baissait les yeux et se tordit les mains.

« Je… je crois que je suis souffrant » balbutia-il.

Raphaël roula des yeux.

« Ben tiens » grogna-t-il. « Tu t'es cogné l'orteil contre le pied de la table, peut-être ? »

« Non… C'est dans ma tête. »

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans l'esprit du guérisseur. Uriel venait d'atteindre la puberté… et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne voulait JAMAIS entendre, c'était les fantasmes de ses frères et sœurs ! Les images indécentes dissimulées par Lucifer sous son matelas l'avaient dégoûté de la chose pour le restant de sa vie !

« Je me sens… Je me sens bizarre » poursuivit Uriel sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de plonger son aîné dans un abîme de terreur.

« Ah oui ? » lâcha faiblement Raphaël.

« J'ai l'impression… d'avoir de l'air à l'intérieur. »

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à des pensées honteuses – _Père, merci mille fois !_ – mais c'était curieux.

« Développe » demanda-t-il en portant à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« C'est comme si j'étais un ballon… Je me sens léger, et j'ai envie d'aller partout. Manger, j'y arrive plus trop… La nuit, j'ai du mal à dormir, je suis énervé sans savoir pourquoi… Et je veux me mettre à chanter sans raison. Tout le temps ! »

Raphaël se gratta pensivement la nuque.

« Il y a un facteur déclenchant ? » interrogea l'Archange.

Uriel rougit et se trémoussa.

« En fait, heum… »

La grâce du jeune ange se mit à crépiter et pétiller comme un feu de joie. Raphaël comprit brusquement et réprima un sourire.

« Est-ce que c'est une personne qui déclenche les symptômes ? » glissa-t-il avec détachement.

Uriel baissa le nez.

« …Anaël. Dès que je l'aperçois… C'est comme si j'étais en train de planer entre les étoiles. Et je veux la voir sans arrêt ! Je me transforme en harceleur, tu crois ? »

Le guérisseur poussa un petit soupir.

« Je crois plutôt que tu es atteint d'une maladie très répandue, souvent incurable et parfois dangereuse, dont on a très peu de chances de sortir comme avant. »

« Hein ? » s'affola le jeune ange. « Mais c'est quoi ? »

Raphaël sourit.

« Cela s'appelle l'amour. »

Uriel ouvrit la bouche et rougit encore plus.

« Moi ? De… Mais, heu… »

« J'ai vu défiler des milliers d'anges dans le même état que toi » lança le guérisseur. « Crois-en mon expertise, tu es mordu. »

La grâce d'Uriel tournoya sur elle-même.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » bafouilla le jeune ange.

« Mauvaise question » répliqua Raphaël en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. « Qu'est-ce que tu _veux _faire ? »

Uriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Je... Je veux être avec elle. Mais Anaël… elle ne me supporte pas. Elle veut même pas me voir en peinture, tu sais. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi ? » fit distraitement l'Archange en rajoutant du lait dans sa tasse.

Le jeune ange se contracta.

« Parce que… Je traîne souvent avec Zacharie… Et on fait des trucs pas très recommandés ensemble… »

« Et tu veux poursuivre dans cette voie ? »

Uriel planta ses yeux argentés dans les yeux bruns de son aîné.

« Je veux devenir quelqu'un qui sera digne d'être aimé d'elle. »

Raphaël émit un sifflement.

« Sacré projet, dis-moi. »

Uriel haussa les épaules.

« C'est bien la moindre des choses, non ? Si tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu ne veux pas lui faire honte. »

C'était une bonne définition de l'amour, songea le guérisseur. Il observa son jeune frère : la grâce d'Uriel ne crépitait plus désormais. Elle rugissait sous l'effet de sa volonté. De son désir tout juste formulé.

Raphaël sourit.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lancer ? »

Uriel lui rendit son sourire.

C'était décidé, il allait laisser tomber Zacharie. Et il s'efforcerait de devenir un ange sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer. Un ange qu'on était fier d'avoir comme frère.

Et puis il irait trouver Anaël.

Et il lui dirait juste trois mots en Enochien.

Et il attendrait qu'elle les lui dise.

Il attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Body piercing**

S'il y avait bien une seule chose dont s'enorgueillissait Naomi, c'était de ne jamais tomber malade.

On pouvait donc concevoir que Raphaël se soit senti un chouïa surpris lorsqu'il la vit installée comme une reine dans sa salle d'attente, son frère assis à côté d'elle.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas une vue que j'ai souvent l'occasion d'admirer » commenta l'Archange en s'appuyant légèrement contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Naomi reposa le magazine qu'elle feuilletait sur la table basse et sourit.

« Disons qu'il s'agit d'une circonstance exceptionnelle » déclara-t-elle, « alors ne t'attends pas à ce que la chose se reproduise. »

Raphaël leva les yeux au plafond.

« Si je souhaitais que mes patients ne reviennent plus jamais me voir, à quoi donc occuperais-je mes journées ? Enfin, entrez tous les deux. »

Naomi se leva gracieusement – portant à merveille son prénom – s'empara de la main de son jumeau, et l'entraîna dans la salle de consultation.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence des jumeaux, Raphaël se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il pouvait parfaitement voir les différences existant entre la jeune fille et le jeune homme – Ion était plus grand, Naomi avait des traits un peu moins anguleux, ils se déplaçaient de manière légèrement différente – mais leurs deux grâces étaient parfaitement identiques, si bien qu'en fermant les yeux et en ne se reposant que sur son empathie, il avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une seule personne devant lui. C'était… troublant.

« Bon ! » lança le guérisseur en coupant court à ses réflexions. « Lequel d'entre vous se sent souffrant ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« _Toi_, dis-lui » décréta Ion d'un air vaguement boudeur.

« En fait » commença Naomi, « nous sommes venus pour une requête. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Naomi ne venait visiblement pas de la part de Michel – dont elle était l'assistante depuis peu, environ quarante-sept ans maintenant. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu lui réclamer à titre personnel ?

« Je t'écoute » dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu perces les oreilles ? »

Raphaël resta bouche bée.

« Tu veux que je te perce les oreilles ? » lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

« Exactement » confirma Naomi, imperturbable. « Les deux oreilles pour moi, et la gauche pour Ion. »

Le guérisseur se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Parce que toi aussi ! » lança-t-il.

Ion ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

« Je savais que pour moi, tu le prendrais moins bien » ronchonna-t-il. « Tout le monde sait bien que tu es… _réactionnaire _sur les bords. »

« Si je traduis correctement, tout le monde pense que je suis un vieux con, c'est ça ? » laissa tomber Raphaël, pince-sans-rire.

Ion rougit et contempla ses pieds.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » grinça l'Archange.

« Là n'est pas la question » intervint Naomi, l'air ennuyé. « Est-ce que tu le fais, oui ou non ? »

Le guérisseur la dévisagea.

« Étant donné que je suis _réactionnaire_, comme le disait si joliment ton frère, je m'oppose habituellement à tout ce qui est tatouage ou piercing » déclara Raphaël. « Cela dit, je ne voudrais pas vous voir revenir parce que vous vous seriez déchiré les lobes en essayant de vous les percer tout seuls. »

« C'est gentil » sourit Naomi.

« C'est surtout que j'ai horreur de nettoyer du sang sur mon tapis » répliqua le guérisseur non sans sarcasme. « Ça part très mal, tu sais. »

Pour toute réponse, la grâce de la jeune fille bourdonna un court instant – pour montrer qu'elle avait compris la touche d'humour.

**(****)**

« Les deux lobes, c'est bien ça ? » interrogea le guérisseur.

« C'est exact » confirma Naomi, assise sur le lit bas.

Brandissant une aiguille très pointue dûment arrosée d'alcool à 90 degrés, Raphaël s'empara de l'oreille de sa jeune sœur et posa la pointe de l'aiguille contre le lobe.

« Tu va avoir mal » prévint-il.

« Je sais » répondit-elle simplement.

Il appuya. Elle ne cilla même pas.

Il inséra dans le trou l'une des boucles d'oreille qu'elle avait apportée – une simple puce en or, incrustée d'un lapis-lazuli – puis passa à l'autre oreille.

« C'est fini » annonça Raphaël.

« Déjà ? » commenta Naomi avant de descendre du lit.

Ion vint s'asseoir à son tour, et au contraire de sa jumelle, il paraissait légèrement nerveux. Raphaël lui adressa un sourire un tantinet inquiétant.

« Allons, tu as vu comment ça se passe. »

« Ou-i » lâcha le jeune homme, visiblement pas rassuré.

Raphaël nettoya son aiguille et recommença la procédure. S'opposant à sa sœur, Ion sursauta lorsque la pointe aigüe lui transperça les chairs. Sa puce à lui était tout aussi sobre que celle de Naomi, en or gris sans fioritures.

« Et voilà » déclara le guérisseur. « Attendez quatre à huit semaines que ça cicatrise, et faites très attention en vous lavant les oreilles. Si ça s'infecte, revenez me voir immédiatement, ou je serais au regret de vous couper les oreilles. »

« Tu sais » glissa Ion en se levant lentement, « tu es le seul ange de toute la famille à avoir un humour aussi noir. »

« Pas sûr » rétorqua l'Archange. « Zacharie est tout à fait politiquement incorrect, quand il s'y met. »

Ion fit la moue.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'avec Virgile, c'est le duo comique. Justement, tu sais ce qu'il a fait, Virgile, pour la cérémonie des trois mille ans d'Inias ? »

Raphaël ne retint pas le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« La séance de strip-tease ? Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il devait se méfier de l'alcool… »

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa.

« Si tu avais vu Zach en train de lui gueuler dessus pour qu'il se rhabille… ! Il est doué en matière d'insultes, il faut lui donner ça ! »

« Tiens, puisque j'y pense » lança Naomi avec une candeur perfide. « C'est vrai que Lucifer a un piercing au téton ? »

Raphaël s'étrangla.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » finit-il par bafouiller.

« Rachel, qui l'avait entendu de Gail, apparemment… Mais je suppose que c'est la même histoire que le tatouage de Michel ? »

« Le tat… Michel n'a aucun tatouage ! » s'écria le guérisseur.

Naomi lui adressa un sourire d'une innocence démoniaque.

« Est-ce que la vérité est si importante que ça ? » lâcha-t-elle. « Peu importe que la rumeur soit vraie ou fausse, c'est qu'il y ait rumeur qui est important. Et imaginer Michel avec un tatouage… »

La grâce de la jeune fille vrombit d'une manière tout à fait luxurieuse, qui donna le frisson à l'Archange.

« Bon ! Puisque nous en avons fini… Passe une bonne journée, mon très cher frère. »

Et sur ces mots, les jumeaux s'en allèrent.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de me donner une famille pareille ? »

Comme pour la majeure partie du temps, Dieu ne répondit pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dire au revoir**

« Qui que vous soyez » lança Raphaël en pénétrant dans la salle d'attente, « vous savez qu'on peut vous entendre du couloir ?! »

Deux têtes brunes se tournèrent dans sa direction et l'Archange sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine.

« Pardon » pouffa Lailah tandis qu'assis à côté d'elle, Adriel affichait un sourire niais.

Elle avait enfilé une robe d'été jaune poussin qui mettait en valeur sa peau mate. Elle tenait la main de son compagnon sur ses genoux. Son ventre s'était nettement arrondi depuis sa dernière visite au guérisseur. Elle irradiait le bonheur.

Elle était magnifique et elle mourrait bientôt.

« Pour la consultation de contrôle, c'est ça ? » dit Raphaël après avoir repris contenance.

« C'est ça ! » confirma le futur père.

« Bon… Entrez, alors. »

L'Archange s'écarta pour laisser passer le couple.

_Tu dois leur dire._

Il était le guérisseur. Il fallait qu'il annonce les mauvaises nouvelles, même s'il haïssait ça.

**(****)**

« Alors, tout va bien ? » interrogea Adriel avec le ton qu'on employait pour une question rhétorique.

« Oui » confirma Raphaël en enlevant son stéthoscope.

Lailah laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Mais tu as vu ta tête ! On croirait que je vais à la mort ! »

L'Archange inspira profondément. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Asseyez-vous, tous les deux, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. »

Les deux jeunes anges froncèrent les sourcils mais s'exécutèrent néanmoins.

« Vous allez avoir des jumeaux » lâcha Raphaël tout à trac – inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le couple ne réagisse. En poussant un cri unanime de stupéfaction.

« Deux d'un coup ! Tu veux rire ? » s'écria Adriel.

« Mais je croyais que ça n'arrivait qu'une fois sur mille ! » ajouta Lailah.

« En fait, c'est encore plus rare que ça » rectifia le guérisseur. « Une fois sur un million. Et que savez-vous d'autre des jumeaux ? »

Adriel plissa le front dans un effort de concentration.

« Voyons… A part le dicton… Tu sais bien, _les jumeaux sont maudits, prends garde ou ils t'enlèveront la vie_… »

« Ce dicton a une raison d'être. La mère d'un couple de jumeaux ne survit jamais à l'accouchement » déclara Raphaël avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Porter deux enfants en même temps exige trop de son corps, et elle meurt par insuffisance de grâce. »

Les deux jeunes anges dévisagèrent un instant le guérisseur, le temps que ses mots deviennent compréhensibles pour eux. Le temps qu'ils comprennent que Lailah était condamnée à brève échéance.

« Non… NON ! » explosa brusquement Adriel en se levant d'un bond. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas ma Lai ! Arrête de mentir ! »

« Adriel » lâcha l'Archange. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète que je mens. »

Deux prunelles jaunes fixèrent les iris marron. Le visage du jeune homme se déforma sous l'effet de la détresse.

« Pitié » gémit-il.

Raphaël eut envie de se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son jeune frère s'humidifier.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues d'Adriel alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

« Non… » sanglota-il. « Non… »

Lailah était restée étrangement calme. A peine avait-elle posé une main sur son ventre rond en entendant le verdict.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? » interrogea-t-elle en tournant le regard vers Raphaël.

Le guérisseur baissa la tête pour ne pas voir les deux yeux argentés qui le considéraient. C'était suffisant comme réponse.

« Adriel » appela-t-elle. « Addie. Arrête de pleurer et écoute-moi. »

Son compagnon leva sur elle un regard jaune noyé d'eau. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée, mon cœur. On dirait que tu va devoir te débrouiller tout seul. »

Adriel se releva instantanément et s'empara des mains de la jeune fille.

« Ne me dis pas ça, je t'en supplie » implora-t-il.

Les yeux couleur de lune se focalisèrent sur lui.

« Que veux-tu que je dises d'autre ? Visiblement, on n'y coupera pas. Alors… à toi de t'occuper des bébés. »

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa dans une grimace ignoble.

« Non. Je ne peux _pas_. »

« Addie… »

« Je ne peux pas ! » explosa Adriel. « Comment veux-tu que je regarde ces enfants sans penser que tu es morte à cause d'eux ? Comment veux-tu que je les _aime _? »

Il fondit en larmes et Lailah eut l'air de vouloir en faire autant.

« C'est bon. Tu as le droit de ne pas les aimer. Mais essaye de ne pas les détester. Ce n'est pas leur faute, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est _pas _leur faute. »

Adriel renifla.

« Je ferai de mon mieux… »

« Et s'il te plaît… Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose… »

Lailah hésita un bref instant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » déclara son compagnon.

Deux larmes coulèrent des yeux argentés.

« Dis-leur qu'ils ne sont pas maudits. Il _faut _que tu le leur dises, il faut que tu le leur répète tous les jours, parce qu'ils ne sont pas maudits. Même s'ils ont tué leur mère… ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont maudits… »

« Lai » supplia le jeune homme.

« Promets-moi, Addie » sanglota la jeune fille. « Promets-le-moi. »

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Raphaël déglutit péniblement pour faire descendre la boule nichée dans sa gorge.

**(****)**

L'accouchement eut lieu trois semaines plus tard.

Il se déroula dans l'une des trois salles de l'aile constituant l'infirmerie. Raphaël s'en chargea seul, mais heureusement, le processus se déroula sans la plus petite complication.

Les bébés étaient nés en parfaite santé tous les deux. Raphaël permit à leur mère de les tenir dans ses bras, séparément, et de les embrasser sur le front. Et de leur souhaiter de vivre aussi heureux que possible.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce avec les nouveau-nés, Adriel patientait derrière la porte. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Archange pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de pleurer.

« Elle t'attend » fit doucement le guérisseur.

Adriel jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux bébés avant d'aller rejoindre sa compagne. Ce faisant, il oublia de refermer la porte derrière lui.

En déposant les enfants dans leurs berceaux, Raphaël vit Adriel s'asseoir à côté du lit où gisait Lailah.

« Lai ? Tu m'entends, trésor ? »

Un froissement de draps.

« Tu les as vus, Addie ? Tu as vu nos deux petites merveilles ? »

Un silence.

« …Oui. »

« Ils sont si beaux, Addie » souffla la jeune fille avec adoration. « Ils sont beaux comme toi… »

« Lai » gémit doucement le jeune homme. « Regarde-moi, par pitié. »

Un silence.

« Addie ? Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

« Je sais. Je… je t'aime aussi. Depuis que j'ai su ce que ça signifiait, d'aimer quelqu'un. »

Un bruit de pleurs étouffé.

« Pardon, Addie. Pardon de te faire ça… »

« Shh. »

Adriel se pencha doucement, et Raphaël sentit plus qu'il ne vit le baiser donné à l'agonisante.

Une douce lumière argentée remplit la pièce, la submergeant un court instant dans une impression de chaleur et de légèreté, accompagnée du parfum des jasmins en pleine floraison, avant de s'éteindre lentement.

La voix brisée d'Adriel s'éleva.

« Lai ? »

Un appel auquel plus personne ne pourrait répondre, maintenant.

La grâce du jeune homme se mit à vibrer comme du verre sur le point de se briser.

Raphaël referma la porte sans faire de bruit, s'étouffant désespérément avec les sanglots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

Il était sensé être un guérisseur. A quoi donc servait-il, s'il était incapable de sauver tout le monde ?

Un léger bruit en provenance de l'un des berceaux détourna le cours de ses pensées.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue, le bébé – un garçon au crâne couvert d'un duvet sombre – remua sans se réveiller.

Raphaël le considéra et sourit tristement.

« Bon courage, petit frère » murmura-t-il. « Il va t'en falloir beaucoup. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Des communistes dans la salle des fêtes**

Comme il n'avait vu passer personne depuis l'ouverture de l'infirmerie, Raphaël avait décidé de tenter un petit quelque chose.

Gabriel avait appelé ça un scoubidou. Dans l'ensemble, ça consistait à tresser ensemble des liens de cuir pour obtenir un petit boudin parfaitement inutile.

Il fallait reconnaître que c'était plutôt divertissant à confectionner.

Le scoubidou de Raphaël atteignait déjà huit centimètres lorsqu'une urgence se présenta.

« RAPHAËL ! » hulula Naomi en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie sans se gêner.

Derrière elle venaient Anaël et Uriel soutenant Rachel plus morte que vive, et Ion qui avait l'air très gêné et était torse nu.

Le guérisseur posa son scoubidou sur une table basse à proximité.

« Ion, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais ici, nous sommes au Paradis, pas dans un club d'exhibitionnistes » lâcha-t-il.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

« Plains-toi à Naomi, c'est elle qui a ma chemise ! » répliqua-t-il.

L'Archange considéra la jeune fille de ses yeux marron.

« Pourrais-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu obliges ton frère à se promener à moitié nu ? »

Naomi jeta un bref regard au petit groupe derrière elle avant de se lancer.

« Et bien, pendant que nous étions à la cafétéria, Rachel a eu la nausée. Et elle a vomi sur Ion. »

Raphaël ne put retenir une grimace de sympathie. Personnellement, il avait été contraint de mettre les mains (littéralement) dans tout un tas de matières répugnantes dans le cadre de son travail, mais il détestait les vomissures. Même les matières fécales lui répugnaient moins.

« Quelques minutes avant de vomir » continuait Naomi, « Rachel s'est plainte de son manque d'appétit. Elle semble également atteinte de crampes abdominales et d'une légère céphalée. »

« C'est la gastro » affirma Anaël. « Balthazar était malade comme un chien quand elle est allée le garder, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il lui a refilé la saloperie. »

Uriel fit la grimace.

« Alors, nous sommes tous en incubation ? Magnifique, d'ici deux à trois jours, il n'y aura pas assez de toilettes pour tout le monde. »

« J'ai apporté la chemise » déclara Naomi en brandissant un vêtement bleu clair où s'étalait une magnifique trace d'un jaune bilieux. « Si tu veux analyser le vomi... »

La paupière gauche de Raphaël fut agitée par un tic.

« Quelle attention touchante... Allez donc dans la salle d'attente pendant que j'examine Rachel, voulez-vous ? »

Pour la forme, les quatre adolescents tenant debout protestèrent un peu, mais finirent par se regrouper dans la salle d'attente, Ion continuant à râler à cause de sa chemise et Uriel continuant à faire la gueule à cause de la possibilité d'une épidémie de gastro.

Resté seul avec sa patiente dans la salle de consultation, Raphaël observa la jeune fille, laquelle s'était allongée sur le lit bas. Sur le ventre.

« Puisque je dois t'examiner, pourrais-tu me promettre de ne pas me vomir dessus ? » interrogea l'Archange avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Je suis pas sûre » gémit l'adolescente.

Forcément. Il commença par lui mettre un thermomètre dans l'oreille. Pas de fièvre.

Lui touchant le front, il examina la grâce de sa jeune sœur. Qui _crépitait_.

« Oh ! » comprit-il soudainement. « C'est cette période du mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air misérable, Rachel hocha la tête.

« Le premier jour, je dégueule _toujours_. C'est l'horreur » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Tu veux une poche de glace ? » proposa le guérisseur.

« Oh, t'es trop gentil » soupira la blonde en roulant sur le dos.

Après lui avoir fourni la poche (emballée dans un torchon), Raphaël laissa Rachel dans la salle de consultation pour aller dans la salle d'attente. Les quatre occupants levèrent aussitôt la tête à son arrivée.

« Alors ? » lança Uriel de but en blanc. « Dans combien de temps on va se mettre à vomir, nous aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la gastro-entérite » affirma le guérisseur.

« T'es sûr de ça ? » fit Anaël, l'air sceptique.

En guise de réponse, l'Archange lui lança un regard empreint d'un mépris impérial. La jeune fille coucha les ailes en signe d'excuse.

« Pourtant, j'aurais juré... » marmonna Naomi, les sourcils froncés.

« Si c'est pas la gastro, quelle raison elle avait de saloper ma chemise ? » s'énerva Ion.

Raphaël lâcha un gros _merde _mental. La question gênante.

« Ion » fit-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, « Rachel... répond à une obligation naturelle. »

Ses quatre cadets le fixèrent d'un air idiot.

« Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de toilettes dans ton bureau ? » commenta Uriel.

Bon, peut-être qu'une autre formulation...

« ...Elle se prépare un jus de tomate ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » s'écria Anaël. « Rachel a horreur des tomates, que ce soit en sauce, en jus ou en soupe ! »

« Elle réinitialise son cycle de fertilité ? »

Cette fois, Naomi percuta.

« Attends... Ses roses sont rouges, tu veux dire ? »

« Sans déconner ? » s'étonna Anaël. « Moi, ça me donne bien la migraine, mais jamais la nausée. »

« C'est comme toutes les pathologies » expliqua le guérisseur soulagé que quelqu'un ait enfin compris sans qu'il ait à exposer crûment la chose, « ça dépend surtout de la personne affectée. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » râla Ion qui n'aimait pas jouer à la potiche décorative.

Anaël le fixa dans le blanc de l'œil.

« Rachel t'a vomi dessus parce qu'elle a toujours la nausée au début de ses règles. C'est bon ou je dois te faire un dessin ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« BEURK ! » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux garçons.

« Oh, franchement ! » s'écria Naomi, l'air ennuyé.

« T'as pas honte » bafouilla son jumeau, « lâcher ça directement dans nos esprits délicats ? »

« Maintenant, on va être traumatisés à vie ! » renchérit Uriel.

« Ah, les hommes » ricana Naomi. « Quand il s'agit de parler, ça va encore mais quand il s'agit de supporter ! J'aimerais bien vous voir vous lever avec l'impression qu'on vous passe l'utérus à la moulinette. »

« Ou que vos seins vont exploser dans le soutif » intervint Anaël.

Les deux jeunes hommes se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles et se ruèrent hors de la pièce. Raphaël éprouva une furieuse envie de les imiter.

« Alors » reprit Naomi en se focalisant à nouveau sur le malheureux Archange, « il faut juste attendre que ça passe ? »

Raphaël grimaça.

« ...C'est ça. »

« Ah, ma pauvre Rachel ! » s'émut Anaël. « C'est pas marrant d'être une femme. »

« A qui le dis-tu ! » soupira Naomi.

Bras dessus bras dessous, elles quittèrent la salle d'attente pour aller réconforter leur sœur.

Raphaël poussa un gros soupir.

Exceptionnellement, il rentrerait plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il y avait juste des choses qui épuisaient d'un coup toute sa réserve d'émotions fortes.

**A propos du titre, quand une femme dit que les communistes ont envahi la salle des fêtes, c'est qu'elle a ses trucs. Vous êtes prévenus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Motifs de consultation**

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, Raph, mais j'ai vraiment mal au dos, et d'après Gabriel, t'as pas le pouce au milieu de la main, alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me masser ? »

**(****)**

« Raphaël, la crème anti-acnéique que tu m'as donnée, pardonne-moi le mot, mais c'est vraiment de la merde ! C'était sensé faire partir mes points noirs, et au lieu de ça j'ai des points rouges et blancs qui me font un mal de chien, sans parler de ma peau qui est devenue grasse ! Tu m'aurais pas fait une arnaque, des fois ? »

**(****)**

« Raphaël, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, parce que moi j'en peux plus ! Ma gosse, tu la connais ? Depuis qu'elle est née, elle a des troubles du sommeil, le soir quand je vais la coucher, elle me fait un caprice, j'ai beau lui raconter une histoire lui chanter une comptine elle hurle dès qu'elle est dans son berceau et elle refuse de se calmer ! Du coup, j'ai voulu essayer la petite astuce de Sitaël, tu sais la farine dans le biberon du soir, elle m'a juré que c'était pas dangereux j'aurais jamais osé sinon, et bon, au début ça marchait, ma pioute, elle ronflait tranquillement et moi je pouvais enfin avoir des nuits complètes et Père sait que j'en avais besoin ! Mais là, on dirait que l'effet ne marche plus aussi bien, je vais la coucher et tout va très bien, mais deux trois heures après grand maximum elle se réveille et elle hurle. Alors forcément je me réveille et mon copain se réveille aussi et là c'est pire que tout parce qu'il veut pas se lever pour aller la calmer, il me dit c'est toi qui voulais un bébé, c'est toi qui assume, mais si je me rappelle bien il a jamais dit qu'il voulait pas quand j'ai soulevé l'idée ! A chaque fois, c'est pareil, il m'engueule pour tout et il veut pas se montrer responsable, et après il voudrait que je fasse tout ce qu'il veut au lit, mais bon, j'imagine que tu connais la chanson ? Les hommes, tu sais comment c'est… »

**(****)**

« Je fais un blocage. Tu sais bien… Au lit, je veux dire ! Forcément, ça me plaît pas trop, mais ma copine, je crois que ça lui fait un peu plaisir. Sans rire ! Elle fait la gueule chaque fois qu'on baise ensemble, c'est pas comme si je la harcelais pourtant, une fois par mois quand même ! Mais à chaque fois, elle me fait une tête de martyr, à croire que je vais la violer, et moi du coup, ça me bloque ! Bon, ça encore, ça pourrait passer, mais elle en profite pour me casser du sucre sur le dos, elle raconte à tout le monde que je suis un amant minable, que j'arrive jamais à la faire jouir et bon là c'est un peu vrai parce qu'elle a jamais eu l'air d'aimer nos séances de tringle mais c'est quand même pas ma faute si elle est frigide ! Alors quand je l'entends qui me dégrade en public et je te jure qu'elle le dit à tout le monde, je lui dis de la boucler parce que moi ça m'insupporte et puis on parle pas de ses problèmes de cul au bureau à moins d'être exhibitionniste, et elle se met à geindre et à se plaindre que je suis un salaud et du coup on me regarde de travers. Honnêtement, j'en peux plus. »

**(****)**

« C'est pas franchement grave, mais j'ai préféré venir. Voilà, je ronfle quand je dors, et en soi ça peut aller, mais ma copine dit que ça l'empêche de dormir et elle m'envoie pieuter au salon, et le canapé est en train de me tuer le dos et je te parle même pas de ma vie intime. Tout ça pour un problème de ronflement, je me dis qu'il y aurait quand même moyen que tu connaisses un traitement, non ? »

**(****)**

« Bonsoir… Je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, j'étais la fiancée d'Araël, je sais que c'est toi qui s'est occupé d'elle quand elle a été agressée. Je ne suis pas venue pour faire un scandale, je sais que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire, elle avait été transpercée trop près du cœur, et le venin de Léviathan, ça fait trop de dégâts, mais bon je ne t'apprends rien. On m'a dit que tu étais resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais le mieux indiqué pour ce que je veux te demander, je veux juste savoir… Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ? »

**(****)**

« A chaque fois que je couche avec mon copain, j'ai peur de tomber en cloque. On prend des précautions pourtant, jamais sans préservatif, mais moi j'ai quand même la trouille il paraît que ça peut craquer ces trucs. Lui, je vois bien qu'un enfant ça le dérangerait pas trop mais moi je veux pas, c'est absolument hors de question, je vais juste réussir à le foutre en l'air ce gosse après l'enfance que j'ai eue. Alors à chaque fois qu'on baise je me dis que cette fois c'est cuit, que je vais avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir et du coup je veux plus que mon copain me touche jusqu'à ce que je fasse un test de grossesse mais heureusement jusque là c'est revenu négatif. J'en ai marre d'angoisser, pas question de pratiquer l'abstinence parce que j'aime trop faire ça, toi qui es médecin, tu pourrais pas me stériliser ? »

**(****)**

« J'en ai ma claque, ça ne peut plus durer, Balthazar me fait une vie d'enfer, il refuse de manger ce que je lui donne, tout ce qu'il veut bouffer c'est bonbons gâteaux tartines yaourt, j'ai beau me fâcher lui donner la fessée il n'avale rien d'autre et c'est pas sain du tout, il va jamais se développer normalement mais moi il refuse de m'écouter quand je lui dis, alors j'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être me sortir de ce pétrin, il faut absolument que tu lui fasses la leçon, dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas se nourrir uniquement de ça, toi il t'écoutera, tu es médecin, tu sais ce que tu dis, tout de même ? »

**(****)**

« Ça dure depuis que je suis gosse, ça me dégoûte comme tu n'imagines pas mais quand je me plonge dans l'eau chaude je peux pas m'empêcher de pisser, et franchement ça commence à me faire chier. »

**(****)**

« C'est à propos des pilules vitaminées que tu m'avais prescrites parce que je faisais de l'anémie ou je ne sais plus trop quoi, je sais bien que tu m'avais dit d'en prendre deux chaque matin et une le soir avant de me coucher, mais au bout de deux trois jours je me sentais remis d'aplomb alors à la place j'ai pris seulement une pilule le matin et rien du tout le soir, bon maintenant la boîte est vide et je pète littéralement la santé mais j'ai pas suivi la prescription à la lettre, alors tu va sûrement me disputer. »

**(****)**

« Moi et Rébecca, ça ne va plus du tout. Elle est tout le temps après moi, je fais jamais rien comme il faut, elle me harcèle continuellement fais ci fais ça et après je me fais engueuler parce que je suis con et insensible et que j'ai de la purée de mouches entre les deux oreilles à la place du cerveau, et après elle veut que je sois gentil avec elle parce que son boulot c'est trop dur et elle veut que je sois aux petits soins pour elle et que je la laisse parler parler jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne sourd mais franchement j'ai juste envie de lui en coller une, enfin je suppose que tu vois ça tous les jours ? Les femmes, tu sais comment c'est… »

**(****)**

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est à toi de me le dire ! Est-ce que je suis médecin, moi ? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Médecine d'urgence**

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de te massacrer les boutons » pesta Raphaël, un coton imbibé de désinfectant à la main.

Lucifer était allongé à plat ventre sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, chemise remontée et ailes repliées. Sur son dos, des boutons rouges et blancs grêlaient la peau claire, et saignaient pour une bonne moitié d'entre eux.

« Je voudrais t'y voir » maugréa l'Étoile du Matin, « avec des saloperies pareilles qui te démangent jour et nuit ! Comment veux-tu ne PAS te gratter ? OUILLE ! Ahh… ça pique. »

« Enfin » soupira le guérisseur en tamponnant l'une des plaies, « au moins tu n'en as plus sur la figure. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu un ange qui ait la peau aussi propice à l'acné que toi. »

« Tiens donc ! » ricana Lucifer. « Pourquoi moi, je dois me taper ces horreurs et pas les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'eux n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur rabaisse un égo aussi surdimensionné que la galaxie ? » commenta perfidement Raphaël qui s'occupait à présent de placer des sparadraps propres par-dessus les lésions nettoyées.

Mouché, l'Archange aux ailes noires garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Est-ce que Gabriel est venu te consulter ? » interrogea-t-il tout à trac.

« Non » avoua Raphaël en examinant l'un des points blancs.

« Je lui trouve une petite mine, ces derniers temps… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles le voir ? »

Le guérisseur soupira.

« Lucifer, je ne suis pas sensé harceler mes frères et sœurs parce qu'ils ont _mauvaise mine_. Si ça se trouve, il dort juste mal. »

La grâce de l'Étoile du Matin tournoya nerveusement.

« Tu connais Gaby… Il ne dit jamais quand ça va mal. Mieux vaux prendre des précautions inutiles que d'avoir à passer la serpillière, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les ailes vert jade de Raphaël s'agitèrent.

« D'accord, j'irais chez lui ce soir. Et toi, tu va me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de tripoter ton épiderme ! »

**(****)**

Ce fut après avoir frappé trois fois à la porte que Gabriel répondit.

« Ah, c'est toi, Raph ? Je t'attendais pas… »

Lucifer avait raison, le benjamin des Archanges n'avait pas vraiment l'air en bonne santé. Il avait le teint anormalement pâle, les yeux étrangement brillants et si la vision du guérisseur ne le trompait pas, il transpirait légèrement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Mais oui… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Raphaël observa attentivement les déplacements de son cadet dans le salon. Lents, prudents et curieusement raides, comme ceux d'un pantin mécanique. Peut-être Lucifer n'était-il pas si paranoïaque, en fin de compte.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? » interrogea le guérisseur, de sa voix habituelle – il savait parfaitement mentir avec ses signaux corporels.

« Comme d'habitude » affirma Gabriel.

Le Messager ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais depuis sa toute petite enfance, il avait le tic de coucher les ailes quand il débitait un bobard. Et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Il te reste du café ? Parce que là, je viens de voir passer Kushiel… »

« Le taré de service ? » rigola l'adolescent. « N'en dis pas plus, je vais te préparer une maxi tasse ! »

Se dirigeant vers le placard suspendu au-dessus de l'évier, Gabriel leva la main droite pour l'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il était gaucher.

En un clin d'œil, Raphaël saisit la taille de son cadet, lui plaquant les bras contre le corps, et sentant sa température beaucoup trop élevée du même coup.

« Désolé, mais il faut que je vérifie un petit quelque chose » glissa le guérisseur dans l'oreille du Messager.

D'une main assurée, il releva la manche gauche de Gabriel. Une longue bande de tissu blanc était nouée autour du biceps de l'adolescent. Autour du bandage, les veines ressortaient en noir sur la peau qui avait tourné au grisâtre. Des symptômes que Raphaël reconnaissait parfaitement.

« Gabriel » dit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, « quand est-ce que le Léviathan t'a blessé ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« …Quatre jours. »

Raphaël manqua s'étrangler.

« Quatre… ?! Et tu n'es pas venu me voir ? »

Gabriel baissa la tête, la terreur commençant à monter.

« C'était juste une égratignure… »

« Espèce de petit CON ! Tu devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! » éclata le guérisseur. « Tu le sais pourtant que c'est jamais bénin quand il y a un Léviathan impliqué, bordel ! »

Le Messager hoqueta, visiblement au bord des larmes. Raphaël refusa de se laisser attendrir.

« Va t'asseoir » siffla-t-il. « Tout de suite. »

En reniflant, Gabriel alla s'installer sur son canapé. Fouillant dans les tiroirs de la cuisine, l'Archange brun trouva un couteau suffisamment aiguisé pour répondre à ses attentes et une grande bassine dans un des placards.

Il posa la bassine et le couteau sur la table basse, s'assit à côté de Gabriel et défit le bandage. La plaie avait vraiment mauvaise allure : les lèvres de la coupure étaient boursouflées, noircies, laissant suinter un pus blanchâtre qui empestait la chair malade. Mais pas la pourriture, c'était déjà ça.

« Tu va faire quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix.

Raphaël s'empara du couteau et en posa la lame contre la cicatrice hideuse.

« Je vais rouvrir » annonça-t-il, « et ensuite, je vais drainer. Serre les dents, tu veux ? »

Et il enfonça le couteau.

Gabriel sursauta et se cramponna violemment de sa main libre à l'accoudoir du canapé, sifflant de détresse entre ses dents. Du sang noirâtre commençait à dégouliner de l'entaille. Raphaël inspira un grand coup et posa les lèvres contre la plaie.

Il avait déjà exécuté le processus à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne s'habituerait jamais au goût ignoble de décomposition qui remplissait à présent sa bouche. Il lui fallut cracher dans la bassine au moins une demi-douzaine de fois avant d'être totalement sûr que la plaie était bien nettoyée de toute trace de venin et de pus.

Un bourdonnement résonnait dans la tête de Raphaël qui l'ignora résolument. _Tu es le guérisseur. Peu importe le poison, ça ne te fera rien. Ton corps peut neutraliser n'importe quel venin._ Il allait certainement passer une bonne heure à dégueuler tripes et boyaux, mais il n'en mourrait pas. Il avait été créé comme ça.

Il se leva en tanguant légèrement comme s'il avait trop bu pour aller jeter le contenu de la bassine dans les toilettes, se rincer la bouche et stériliser la lame du couteau en la passant au feu de la gazinière.

Avachi sur le canapé, sonné par la douleur de l'opération, Gabriel n'émit pas le moindre son en voyant revenir son frère avec un bandage propre. Raphaël savait mieux s'y prendre que lui pour les pansements, aussi le laissa-t-il enrouler et nouer le tissu sur l'endroit sensible.

« Encore une dernière chose et ce sera fini » déclara le guérisseur.

Serrant le poing, Raphaël s'entailla l'avant-bras, faisant couler une fine ligne de sang écarlate sur sa peau brune. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… »

« Avale » coupa l'Archange brun en lui tendant le bras. « Mon sang contient des anticorps au venin de Léviathan, et tu as besoin d'un antidote. »

Effaré, l'adolescent fit néanmoins comme on lui disait. Raphaël cilla tandis que son cadet entreprenait de sucer son sang, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendit près de quatre minutes avant de repousser doucement Gabriel.

« C'est bon, maintenant. Comment tu te sens ? »

Le Messager cligna des yeux. Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à les garder ouverts.

« Je vois… Vire-moi donc ta chemise et ton pantalon, je te mets au lit. Je te préviens, défense d'en sortir avant demain matin. »

Machinalement, Gabriel se déshabilla, gardant seulement son slip, enfila la chemise de nuit qu'était allé lui chercher son frère, et se laissa emmener dans sa chambre sans discuter.

« Tu n'as pas oublié comment on se couche, quand même ? Ou alors il faut aussi que je te borde ? » lâcha le guérisseur avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Sans répondre, l'adolescent se glissa entre ses draps, se roulant en boule comme à son habitude. Raphaël hésita une seconde puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser accidentellement une partie de son frère.

« Gaby… Explique-moi. Tu sais qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de blessures, alors pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? »

Un marmonnement inaudible se fit entendre de sous la couette.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Zach m'a dit que tout le monde s'en ficherait si je tombais malade » souffla l'adolescent.

Le guérisseur ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« D'accord. Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu crois une connerie pareille, je te colle une raclée dont tu te souviendras, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Une paire d'yeux jaunes le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

« Raph ? »

« Non, Gabriel, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ta santé. Si tu te sens mal, tu _viens me voir_. Ou si je ne suis pas disponible, tu va parler à Lucifer, ou même à Michel, mais il _faut _que tu le dises. Et je t'interdis de penser que tu ne comptes pour personne. Si tu meurs, il faudra ramasser Lucifer à la petite cuillère, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire, vu que je serais probablement enfoncé dans la pire dépression que tu puisses imaginer. »

Gabriel scruta le visage de Raphaël.

« …C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ce ne le serait pas ? »

L'adolescent sourit et ferma les yeux. Les pulsations de sa grâce ralentirent, jusqu'à adopter les vibrations lentes et espacées du sommeil.

Raphaël tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux rouges de son petit frère.

_Zach a dit que tout le monde s'en ficherait si je tombais malade._

« Jamais, bébé » murmura l'Archange brun. « Je te promets qu'on ne s'en fichera jamais. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Un cadeau inattendu**

Lorsque Raphaël pénétra dans son bureau, ce fut pour y trouver une fille brune assise sur le lit bas, aux ailes d'un bleu chatoyant, aux yeux vert scintillant et à l'air passablement ennuyée.

« Tu sais, ça existe, les salles d'attente » commenta l'Archange en allant poser son livre sur son bureau.

Caliel – Calie, comme on l'appelait toujours – le regarda comme s'il avait dit une stupidité.

« Je n'aime pas attendre » lâcha-t-elle.

Une gamine. Ce n'était qu'une gamine d'à peine quinze ans, tout juste sortie du giron de son gardien. Forcément, elle ne fonctionnait pas au même rythme qu'un Archange créé une minute après le Big Bang.

Raphaël sentit une légère pointe de dépression l'envahir et éprouva l'envie de retourner chez lui pour se mettre sous la couette avec sa tasse à café spéciale coup de blues. Remplie à ras bord, bien sûr.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi professionnaliste ?

Baissant le regard, Calie se frotta le ventre.

« Je me sens un peu barbouillée, depuis hier… Jeliel voulait préparer le dîner, et bon, j'ai trouvé que c'était délicieux, mais j'ai commencé à avoir la nausée avant de me coucher et ce matin, c'est toujours pas passé, alors… »

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as vomi ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai la nausée. Et un peu le vertige. »

« Au dîner, il y avait quoi ? »

« Heu… Salade de thon et maïs, gaspacho et pour le dessert, de la compote pomme-vanille. En ce moment, je suis dingue de vanille. »

« Rien que des aliments frais ? »

« Le thon, c'est moi qui l'ai pêché, et c'était il y a deux jours ! Et franchement, je doute que Josué laisse les gens prendre des fruits pas frais. »

Raphaël pinça la bouche. Dans de telles conditions, on pouvait écarter l'intoxication alimentaire. Et en plus, si le problème venait de la nourriture, Jeliel aurait été malade aussi.

Il fallait tout de même qu'il soit sûr.

« Ouvre la bouche » intima-t-il en s'emparant d'un thermomètre.

Docile, Calie se laissa fourrer l'engin dans le bec sans rouspéter. En attendant d'obtenir le résultat, Raphaël la fit s'allonger sur le dos et commença à lui palper le ventre, histoire de détecter une possible douleur abdominale.

L'anomalie qu'il dénicha à la place manqua le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Quoi, c'est grave ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente en voyant le guérisseur faire la même tête que si on venait de lui taper dessus.

Sans répondre, Raphaël reprit le thermomètre pour examiner la température indiquée, puis posa à nouveau la main juste au-dessus du nombril de la jeune fille.

C'était bien là. Indéniable. Un mouvement presque infime sous sa paume.

« Merde, Raph ! » s'énerva Calie. « Tu va me cracher le morceau ou zut ? »

« Tu es enceinte » laissa tomber l'Archange, encore sonné.

L'espace d'un instant, le cerveau de l'adolescente se bloqua complètement.

« En… Genre, en cloque ? Le polichinelle dans le tiroir ? »

« Ou si tu préfères, tu es dans un état intéressant, tu es gravide, en résumé tu portes l'enfant de Jeliel » déblatéra l'Archange.

« Chiasse ! Oh, je suis sûre que ça s'est fait quand on est rentrés du baptême d'il y a cinq jours, on avait fait l'amour comme des dingues alors qu'on était bourrés, mais il m'avait juré qu'il avait mis un préservatif, ce con ! Ah le con ! Je le savais, que j'aurais dû prendre la pilule ! »

« Calie » coupa Raphaël. « Le fœtus n'a pas cinq jours. Il est parfaitement mature et prêt à naître, tu es enceinte depuis près de treize semaines. »

« QUOI ! Putain mais déconne pas ! Treize semaines, c'est pas possible ! »

Le guérisseur avala sa difficulté avec difficulté.

« Écoute… »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, bordel ! Je l'aurais su si Liel m'avait fait un coup pareil, je me serais senti enceinte tout de même ! »

« Les symptômes, ça passe facilement inaperçu, tu sais. »

« Nom, prénom de Papa, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'en veux pas de ce gosse ! Raph, fais quelque chose ! Vire-moi ce squatteur de mes deux ! »

« A ce stade-là, le seul moyen de t'en débarrasser, c'est d'accoucher. »

« Accoucher… Merde, mais je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! J'ai quinze ans, enfin ! Non mais tu me vois avec un mouflet sur le dos ? Non, je peux pas ! »

Raphaël ne savait plus quoi répondre. Calie baissa les yeux sur son ventre.

« …C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

**(****)**

Chez les anges, l'équivalent du téléphone portable, c'était la télépathie. D'une certaine manière, c'était bien plus pratique puisque la communication ne risquait pas de couper sans prévenir.

La mauvaise, c'était qu'on ne pouvait jamais brancher le répondeur.

Raphaël n'avait pas franchement apprécié que les cris de Sitaël lui transpercent le cerveau.

_RAPH ! OH BON SANG, VIENS VITE CHEZ LIEL, C'EST URGENT !_

Le temps que l'Archange se téléporte chez Jeliel, la blonde aux ailes bleues avait déjà fait cinq fois le tour du salon – un record, puisque le trajet n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde.

« Raph ! » s'écria la minuscule gamine blonde présente dans la pièce, laquelle s'empressa de sauter au cou de son aîné. « Bisou ! »

« Coucou aussi, Hester » sourit le guérisseur en laissant la fillette lui coller une bise sur chaque joue. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sitaël arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens… au sens physique du terme, sa grâce continuant à tourbillonner comme une toupie détraquée.

« C'est, oh là là, je discutais avec Calie, et Liel s'occupait d'Hester, et – et d'un seul coup, elle est tombée par terre ! »

« Calie ? » voulut s'assurer Raphaël.

« Oui ! Et maintenant, elle a mal au ventre, et Liel voulait te l'amener, mais elle souffre tellement qu'elle hurle dès qu'on la bouge ! »

_MERDE._

Fourrant Hester dans les bras de sa gardienne, le guérisseur se rua presque dans la pièce d'à côté – d'où il pouvait sentir la grâce de Calie.

L'adolescente était allongée sur la table de la cuisine, son compagnon – blond aux yeux et aux ailes argentés – lui tenait la main, occupant le poste du petit copain très décoratif et totalement inutile sur le moment.

« Tu es là ! » s'écria Liel, sa grâce émettant une brève détonation de soulagement.

Sans répondre, l'Archange se pencha sur la jeune fille, qui n'allait incontestablement pas bien du tout. Pas besoin d'un diplôme pour en savoir la raison.

« Il ne perd pas de temps, ce gosse » ironisa Raphaël. « Faire son arrivée deux jours après l'annonce de la grossesse, c'est un record de vitesse ! »

« Attends, attends ! » intervint l'ange blond. « Comment ça, _grossesse _? »

Le guérisseur dévisagea Calie d'un air incrédule.

« Parce que lui non plus ne sait pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » grinça l'adolescente. « Que j'allais lui balancer à froid, hey, chéri, tu m'a tellement bien sautée que tu va être papa ? Ahhh… AÏE ! »

« QUOI ! » s'étrangla le jeune homme.

« Quoi ! » s'étouffa Sitaël presque au même moment, debout sur le pas de la porte. « Calie, tu va avoir un bébé ? »

Un cri suraigu rebondit entre les murs de la cuisine.

« Un tit frère ! Un tit frère ! » s'écria Hester en se ruant dans la pièce, s'approchant de la table et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Sitaël, fais-moi sortir cette gosse ! » s'énerva Raphaël qui sentait monter le stress.

La blonde s'empressa de saisir sa protégée sous les aisselles et fit mine de battre en retraite vers le salon.

« Allez, chérie, on arrête de déranger Calie, tu veux ? »

« Noooooooooooon ! » pleurnicha la petite. « Le tit frère ! »

« Il va venir, chérie, mais si tu es là, il fera le timide… Tandis que si tu attends à côté, il viendra plus vite, tu comprends ? »

La réponse parut contenter la fillette, qui cessa aussitôt d'imiter une corne de brume. Sitaël en profita pour partir en fermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Restés en petit comité, Jeliel foudroya Raphaël du regard.

« C'est de la connerie en barre ! Comment Calie pourrait être enceinte ? On a toujours mis des préservatifs ! »

« Les préservatifs, ça craque » fit remarquer le guérisseur qui avait entendu cette phrase exactement quatre-vingt mille trois cents soixante-deux fois.

« Mais putain, c'est pas possible ! Non, je n'y crois pas ! C'est un coup monté ! »

« Tiens donc ! » ricana l'Archange. « On voit tout de suite que Calie _simule _des contractions ! »

« PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE CAUSER ET FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! » hurla l'adolescente.

Liel sursauta et eut l'air de se ratatiner sur place. Raphaël ne battit même pas d'un cil.

« Jeliel ? »

« …Oui ? »

« Fais chauffer de l'eau. Tiède. »

Le jeune homme ne discuta pas. Pendant qu'il allait farfouiller dans les placards, l'Archange s'occupa de retirer sa culotte à Calie – pour vérifier si elle était dilatée. Et pour l'être, elle l'était. En fait, il semblait que la naissance aurait lieu d'ici quelques minutes.

« T'as fini de te rincer l'œil ? » grogna l'adolescente.

« Tu sens venir tes contractions ? » interrogea Raphaël.

« Oui ! »

« Bon, dès que ça vient, tu pousses, c'est compris ? »

« C'est ça ton conseil ? Fous-le-toi au – AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

« Pousse, je te dis ! » gronda le guérisseur.

« J'en fais quoi de l'eau tiède ? » demanda Jeliel, sa bassine à la main.

« Range cette cuvette dans l'évier et va tenir la main de Calie, je ne peux pas faire mon travail si elle me gueule dessus ! » lança l'Archange.

« TON travail ? C'est MA copine qui accouche, là ! »

« LIEL, TA GUEULE ! TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ! »

« Mais – Mais, Calie… »

« TOUT CA PARCE QUE MONSIEUR N'A PAS SU LA GARDER DANS LE PANTALON ! »

**(****)**

Dans le salon, Sitaël et Hester étaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé, la figure écarlate pour la plus âgée du tandem.

« Calie crie » commenta la fillette, l'air de trouver ça vaguement intéressant.

« Heu, oui… » bafouilla sa gardienne. « Elle est… un peu énervée, mon poussin. »

« Bébé fâche Calie ? » interrogea la gamine, sourcils froncés.

« Non, non, pas le bébé… Heu, je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Hester hocha la tête d'un air absent. Les drôles de mots que disaient Calie étaient nettement plus passionnants que ce que disait Sitaël.

**(****)**

« Encore ! »

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

« Encore ! La tête est presque sortie ! » annonça Raphaël.

« J'en peux plus ! » gémit la jeune fille qui aurait mille fois préférée être livrée à toute la meute des Léviathans – ils ne pouvaient pas être pires que cela !

« Ne lâche pas ! » la rudoya le guérisseur. « Après la tête, le reste viendra tout seul ! »

« Chaton ? » fit Jeliel, l'air tout aussi misérable que sa petite amie. « Je crois que tu es en train de me broyer la main, là. »

Calie lui jeta un regard absolument noir.

« Liel, espèce de gros – OOOOOOOOOHHHAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le hurlement de l'adolescente ricocha au plafond… rebondit sur les murs… s'éteignit…

Un pleur s'éleva dans l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce.

« Et ben, et ben » roucoula gentiment Raphaël en assurant délicatement sa prise sur le minuscule être qui reposait à présent dans ses bras, « tu nous en auras fait voir, toi. »

Pour toute réponse, le nouveau-né continua à pleurer de toutes ses forces.

« Jeliel, apporte-moi la bassine et deux serviettes propres » ordonna l'Archange en tournant son attention sur le père de fraîche date, lequel paraissait singulièrement assommé.

Sans piper mot, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Le bébé piailla pendant que le guérisseur s'occupait de le débarbouiller avec l'une des serviettes, puis se mit à gigoter pendant que le torchon restant était enroulé autour de lui en guise de couverture de fortune.

Raphaël tendit l'enfant à Liel.

« Tiens-le-moi, il faut que je vérifie si Calie a bien tout évacué. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous fasse une infection à cause d'un morceau de placenta qui serait resté derrière ! »

Le bébé était curieusement léger dans les bras du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il était propre, on pouvait parfaitement voir la fine touffe de cheveux noire qu'il avait sur le crâne ainsi que la couleur bleu argentée de ses ailes fragiles.

Liel se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle lorsque l'enfant se mit à frotter son petit minois contre le tissu de sa chemise, exactement comme un petit chat.

Calie tendit le cou.

« …Il est mimi. » lâcha-t-elle, presque étonnée.

Liel la regarda dans les yeux. Tout doucement, il déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa compagne. Laquelle commença aussitôt à protester :

« Holà ! Qu'est-ce qui te… »

Sa voix mourut lorsque le bébé ouvrit les yeux.

C'était des yeux couleur d'argent en fusion, exactement les yeux de Jeliel, sous une touffe de duvet aussi brun que ses cheveux à elle. Et ils étaient braqués sur elle.

Son bébé la regardait.

Des larmes translucides se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Calie. Elle sentit la main de Liel se glisser gentiment sous sa nuque, et elle vit que lui aussi pleurait.

Raphaël ne pleurait pas. Il souriait.

Un son métallique comme celui d'une boîte à musique commença à vibrer dans la grâce des deux adolescents. Une résonance qui se transforma en fredonnement puis en cantique tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

C'est un bébé. C'est _notre _bébé.

Ils venaient de tomber amoureux.

S'il y avait un moment que Raphaël privilégiait dans les accouchements, c'était celui-là.

Histoire de les laisser à leur découverte mutuelle, le guérisseur recula vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour partir. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sitaël.

« Alors ? » fit la jeune fille, de son air le plus sainte-nitouche.

« Un garçon en parfaite santé, à priori aucune complication » déclara l'Archange.

La grâce de la blonde se mit aussitôt à vrombir.

Un bolide miniature fila dans la pièce, si rapidement qu'on n'aperçut qu'un éclair doré.

« Le tit frère ! » s'écria Hester qui bondissait sur place. « Montre ! Calie montre ! »

« Hester ! » s'écria sa gardienne d'un air fâché.

« C'est bon » s'esclaffa Jeliel qui se pencha pour saisir la fillette et la mettre au niveau de l'accouchée.

A la vue du bébé, la petite s'illumina comme si elle venait d'avaler une ampoule.

« Bébé joli » gazouilla-t-elle en tendant sa menotte pour caresser la joue du nouveau-né qui émit un petit miaulement.

« N'est-ce pas ? » roucoula Calie, sa grâce ronronnant à plein régime.

Devant une scène pareille, qui donc aurait pu résister ? Certainement pas Sitaël ou Raphaël.

« Bon » finit par lancer l'Archange, « avant que je m'en aille, est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à un nom, si on veut le baptiser ? »

Un silence.

« …Inias ? »

Calie dévisagea Liel, puis regarda à nouveau le bébé, qui semblait avoir accepté les caresses de sa grande sœur toute neuve.

« Pourquoi pas… Ca sonne bien. »

« Alors, ce sera Inias. » approuva Raphaël.


End file.
